plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Glitches
The following is all of the found glitches in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Feel free to add one if you discover one that is not written here!! Last Stand Glitch 1. Open ANY Last Stand level. (This glitch works on the Last Stand Setup, or when playing.) 2. Listen Carefully as you press Pause. 3. If you didn't hear it, Press Pause again on the Top Right. DO NOT PRESS "RESUME"! 4. The glitch is that when Pause is pressed, it will make the sound effect when pressing "Lets Rock!" Hypno-Shroom Glitch 1. Plant a Hypno-Shroom. 2. Wait untill a Zombie comes to it. 3. When the Zombie takes a bite, QUICKLY put Plant Food on the Hypno-Shroom. 4. The Zombie will be Hypnotised, AND the Hypno-Shroom will still be there. 5. Now, when another Zombie bites it, he will turn into a Gargantuar, Spikerock Costume Glitch 1. Plant a Spikerock with its costume. (The shades) 2. Wait until a zombie steps on it. 3. Look closely at the Spikerock. 4. You notice the costume is not visible. Proof: Plant a Spikerock when a zombie is not standing on it. The shades are there. When a zombie steps on the Spikerock, you should realize the shades are not there. Wizard Zombie Eating Glitch 1.Attack Wizard zombie until it reaches it's first Degrade (when it loses it's arm) 2.The Wizard Zombie can only eat Hypnotized Zombies and Infi-nuts's force field (plant food effect) 3. When the Wizard Zombie has lost it's visible arm and starts eating The force field or Hypnotized Zombie you can see that the arm is gone but once it raises it's arm to eat you can see the hand even though the arm is gone Plant on water NOTE: this must be done in Pirate Seas. 1. At the final wave select a plant. 2. When you complete the level DO NOT collect the reward. Instead plant the plant on water. 3. The plant will be on water! This only works in the international version. File:PowerTileOnWater.png|Tile Turnip planted on water File:Oh_crud_bloomerang_by_wintermagnet-d7e5gqz.png|Bloomerang planted on water. File:Reapeter_on_a_water_glitch.jpeg|Repeater on water Water-nut.jpg|Wall-nut on water Spring Bean on water.png|Spring Bean on water Fourth card for free in Endless Zone 1. In Endless Zone select first/second/third card. DO NOT click "accept". 2. Click on the 4th card. DO NOT click "buy". 3. Click accept on the card you first selected. 4. You will get the fourth card for FREE! Screenshot_2014-04-28-22-34-05.png|Tip from steps 2 and 3 You will not know what the fourth is until you enter seed selection. There is an occasional glitch. Following this procedure will instead remove ''a plant from seed selection. This may not apply to all devices and rate of occurrence is unknown. Dialogue Reset Occasionally, if playing on a mobile device, accidentally quitting the game mid-level will reset initial level dialogue if a level has it. : This specific glitch depends on the device used as well as what causes the accidental shut down. There is no known way to do this intentionally and the chances of this happening are unknown. : This glitch applies only until the level has been completed for the first time, and multiple occurrences to the same level are rare. : If any of your plants have a plant food boost when this occurs, you will lose the boost. : This only partially applies to endless zones. So long as you press quit, Crazy Dave's dialogue will always reset until you start playing for the first time. Not in Almanac (Note: This glitch was found on a Wi-Fi device. It is unknown if this occurs on 3G/4G devices.) There is an occasional glitch in the Almanac where previously-encountered zombies are removed. Here's how it happens: #Encounter new zombies while the device is offline. #Enable Wi-Fi and reenter the game. Zombies encountered offline are no longer there. This glitch may not apply to all devices, but if it does occur, it can be fixed. You must be online to resolve the issue. *If it's one or more of the Zombots, you will need to re-defeat the missing Zombot(s). *If it's any other zombie, simply play any level after their initial encounter. This applies to multiple zombies at once, even to those not in the level chosen. *Occasionally, a Pinata Party or Endless Zone can resolve the issue as well. Multiple plantings ''Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch can be performed if the device has extreme lag. This glitch occurs in Conveyor Belt levels or regular levels. The player will select any plant they choose to plant. While the lag is still persistent, try to place the plant in another location. Repeat if necessary. Due to the lag, the game takes time to process the code in which the player is able to plant multiple plants of the same type without waiting for the recharge time (on regular levels) or wait for a new seed packet to arrive (conveyor belt). This Glitch can be useful on :(Hint) High level's on Terror From Tomorrow like 130+ can have extreme lag which is a situation in which where this glitch can take place. *Power Lily *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Tile Turnip *Other plants with an instant kill ability *Any plants with a plant boosted seed packet (The Deadly ones like Laser Bean, etc.) Lawnmower glitch This must be done on an Endless Zone. Make a lawnmower go away manually by tapping and holding. You can see that the lawnmower is present in the next level. (You need Manual Mower Launch boost to do this glitch.) Multiple Plant Food Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch works similarly to the Multiple Plantings glitch. Whenever the lag starts and persists, select the Plant Food (if one is available). Try to give it on as many plants as possible. When the lag subsides, the plants that have contact with the plant food will begin to take effect. This glitch can be useful in conjuction with plants planted on Power Tiles. Nearly Invincible Spikerock glitch Spikerocks will never die, no matter how many times they get crushed.This is how to do it: 1. Go to any level that has Zombies that smash plants and take the Spikerock. 2. Plant a Spikerock. 3. Press "Pause" and then press "Save and exit". 4. After you exit, go back to that level. 5. Your Spikerock is now Nearly invincible. More than 1 World Keys You will have 2 or more World Keys even though you unlocked all worlds. 1. Defeat Wild West Level 8 2. Unlock Far Future 3 The World Key will not turn to zero, instead it will stay 1 4. Defeat Far Future Level 8 5. You will have 2 World Keys! This specific Glitch does not apply all the time Blover recharge glitch 1. Go to any level (Normal,Brain Buster or Endless). 2. Add Blover to your seed slots. (Or get a Blover card in Endless) 3. After you start, look at your seeds. Blover won't recharge for a while. (Proof:Tap the blover and it says “Seeds need to recharge before planting.” 4. Blover will only start recharging after a few seconds. 5. THEN use the blover again. (Note: Blover only affects flying and floating zombies, so this is probably intentional.) Squash Lands On A Tombstone Glitch! #Open Ancient Egypt Last Stand 1. #Plant Wall-Nuts (or any other plants) on the all spaces expect one space. #Plant a Squash in one space. When you see a Tomb Raiser Zombie, give plant food to Squash. #Before Squash come his space again the zombie will create tombstone here and when the Squash comes back it will be on a tombstone! This also works on one of the pinata parties filled with tombstones. "I Haven't Even Started" Glitch To trigger this glitch you must have version 2.2. #Open Wild West Level 4 for the first time. #DONE. The glitch is that the conveyor belt will pop up even before the dialogue starts, and while Penny is still talking the first zombie begins to walk across through the electric fence. After finishing the dialogue the zombie will freeze and the fence will open, along with the next wave of zombies. Normally the game will wait for the dialogue to finish before sending in the first wave. This glitch will not happen if you blast through the dialogue; instead the level will continue like normal. Citrons Still Attack Glitch After defeating the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, pick up the trophy/money bag and go through the dialogue. After the dialogue, all charged Citrons within range of Zomboss will attack.This does not work with other plants. Get All Plants In Endless Zone Glitch To trigger this glitch you must have version 2.2. #Open any endless zone. #Select any 4 cards. #When the seed selection appears go to the zen garden. #When you leave the zen garden you will have your own plants in endless zone including plants aren't allowed in most endless zones. The glitch works in endless zone but if you complete a level you won't get these back until you do that again Change zombies glitch Note : It only works on Endless Zones #Go to any Endless Zone. #Enter the Zen Garden. #Exit it. #(Works on version 2.2)And now the zombies will be changed, you'll even have every plant you've unlocked (including those not owned in that endless zone) available to you as an added bonus. Twin Sunflower glitch Twin Sunflowers will give more sun when fed with Plant Food. How to do it: 1. Go to any level and plant a Twin Sunflower. 2. Wait until you get a Plant Food. 3. Exit the level and then go back to it. 4. Feed the Twin Sunflower with it and it will give 600 Sun instead of 250. Note : This glitch doesn't work on Sunflowers or Sun-shrooms. Note : It might give 350 sun instead of 600 at an unknown rate. Bernie the Bee Glitch There is also a glitch where Bernie the Bee sleeps between the 3rd and 4th Zen Garden pots or over the pipe. Tile Turnip Glitch This is a glitch where Tile Turnips, while spinning in the ground, can be planted on with another Tile Turnip, even while spinning. This can only be done on Last Stand. #On a Last Stand level, plant a Tile Turnip. #Then quickly, plant another Tile Turnip on the same space before the first Tile Turnip turns into a power tile. #You can see that you planted 2 at the same spot, but it doesn't affect anything and it's just an animation glitch. Squash on Spikeweed/Spikerock glitch Note: This only works on Kung-fu world level 9, 15 and last stands. # Place a Spikeweed/Spikerock at the 2nd most front lane. # When the black hole arrives, place a squash infront of the Spikweed. #You can note that a Squash is on the Spikeweed/Spikerock. Where is my Choosing? Note: This glitch was fixed in 2.3 update. # Open any Endless Zone. # choose a card from those (Lawn Mower - +200sun - plantfood) # When the seed selection appears go to the zen garden. # Choose the plants When you start the level you won't find your chosen plant. Note:you have to choose one of choose (Lawn Mower - +200sun - plantfood), not plant or power up. Plants on Rail Glitch Note: This only works in the Chinese version. #Go to a level on Kung-Fu World with minecarts and QiGong Zombies at the same time. #Plant any plant on a minecart (and make sure that QiGong Zombie is in the same lane) #When a QiGong Zombie starts to pull plants, quickly move the minecart with the plants. #You can see that the plants did not follow the minecart, but is pulled by QiGong Zombie and is on a rail. #But, if you move a minecart on the plant on the rail, the plant will be back on the minecart. Note: This also works in the Blade-wielding Hero battle (Kung-Fu World - Day 30) but wait for it to raise its sword and strike the lawn, causing a shockwave to topple down two plants pushing the front plant two squares away. Grave Buster busting nothing glitch Note: This must be done in Ancient Egypt or Dark Ages. #Plant a Grave buster on a grave #Destroy the grave quickly (such as planting an instant kill near the grave, or using plant food on an offensive plant near the grave) #Your Grave Buster is now busting nothing! Chicken Feathers Eating Your Brains Glitch 1.Go on a level where Chicken Wrangler Zombies are in. 2.Make the chicken wrangler release its flock of chickens. 3.Kill The Chicken with an Plant that can kill zombies from the back before The Zombies ate your brains screen appears. (Plant Food for Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult and Winter Melon also works) 4.The Feathers Ate your brains! Prospector Zombie Glitch This is how to get your prospector zombie to be backwards AND have his dynamite! 1. Let a prospector zombie detonate his dynamite. 2. Use an ice plant on him as he detonates. 3. His dynamite will be extinguished on his belt while he's backwards! It's Not Necromancy, it's Portal! 1. Wait for a necromancy. or 1. Wait for Gunpowder Devil or Blade-Wielding Hero to spawn zombies. Sometimes, certain zombies will be cut off. It also happens when Blade-Wielding Hero spawns Hammer Zombies or Gargantuars. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 7.45.00 AM.png|Jester zombie is a portal test subject Wang Stiff Knife Spawing Hammer Zombies.png|Notice the hammer head is half missing Bugged gargantuar.png Another bugged gargantuar.png Ignoring the Brains Glitch To do this glitch you have to have in the level: *A Zombie Bull; *Only one plant on at least one row in the back tiles;and *At least one lawn mower missing on said row. When the Zombie Bull launches its rider over the one plant, the Zombie Bull Rider will fly onto the house's property. Once it gets up, the "The Zombies Ate Your Brains!" screen will appear, but the imp will just walk off of the screen instead of doing its eating animation. Burnt Zombies Eating Your Brains Glitch Want a burnt zombie to eat your brains? Here's how! 1. Let a zombie get to your house. 2. Use Plant Food on a Lightning Reed as it is going off the lawn and towards your house. 3. If the cloud strikes the zombie as it eats your brains, a burnt zombie will eat your brains! Note: Because of the black background and the burning animation for each zombie is black, only the eyes will be visible. This also works on Zomboss levels. 1: Let a Zombie get close to your house. 2: Before it reaches the house defeat Zomboss and the zombie will be burnt but you still lose. Electricboneatbrains.png| Do not plant here 1. Go to any level with Pirate Captain Zombie. 2. Wait until its parrot steals a plant. 3. Dig it up while the parrot is flying away. 4. Now you will not be able to plant in the tile in where the plant was before. This only works in the Chinese version. Pirate Seas Bug.png|Note that you can not plant on that tile anymore. Iceberg Lettuce Glitch (Note: This was done on an Ancient Egypt level occurring on July 11, 2014 on an iPod Touch. It may not work on other worlds, levels, or Android devices.) 1. Wait for a zombie to be in the tile where a grave/tombstone is and make the zombie almost pass the grave/tombstone. 2. Plant an Iceberg Lettuce on the title in front of the grave/tombstone. 3. The Iceberg Lettuce will try to freeze the zombie, but instead it will disappear. The Iceberg Lettuce will also disappear when a zombie dies right before the plant tries to freeze it. No Star Glitch (Note: This must be done on a pirate seas level when the note says: "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers", and it only works in the Chinese version.) 1. Use the Coconut Cannon on a Swashbuckler Zombie while he is near the lawn. 2. When The coin bag appears in the screen, tap it. 3. It says in the Screen "You missed the Star" message instead of "You got a STAR!" Swashbuckler Zombie Glitch (Note: This only works in the Chinese version.) 1. Open a Pirate Seas level when it says "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers". 2. Plant a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or White Radish near the water. 3. Make the Swashbuckler Zombie land on the Lawn. 4. He will be on the lawn and the message says on top "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers"! Magnifying Crash This only works in the Chinese version. 1. Go to Far Future and check level 7. 2. If the icon from Magnifying Grass appears enter the level. 3. Touch start level and the game will crash. Magni error.png|Note that it says you can get 2,080,374,780 pieces per day. Tile Turnip Glitch (Note: I tried this on an Apple Device) 1. Go to any level with a Pirate Captain Zombie. 2. Wait until its parrot tries to steal a plant. 3. Once the parrot is about to steal the plant, plant a Tile Turnip on the tile where the parrot is. 4. The parrot will steal the Tile Turnip. Tile TurnipIt will get glitched and it won't recharge or can't be placed. Costume Glitch 1-Open any level 2-Choose a plant without a costume 3-Plant this plant in a level (do not finish the level) 4-Get this plant's costume then go back to the level 5-Plant this plant again You will find there are some plants with costumes and some without. The Yeti Lost His Lunchbox Glitch Note: This glitch occurred in the International version of PvZ2:IAT. When you are fighting a Treasure Yeti, if you kill it with a boosted Sun Bean, the yeti will drop nothing. This may not work with other plants. Double Treasure Drop Glitch There is a glitch where you can kill the Treasure Yeti twice in one level, without the Treasure Yeti appearing twice. Requirements: * A boosted Citron * A LAST STAND level with a Treasure Yeti on it. # Pick the boosted Citron in the last stand level, and then other plants that can fill the other slots. # Plant the boosted Citron on the lane or nearest place where the Yeti is. # The zombies and the Yeti will get flung away with the plasma, so then the Treausre Yeti drops the lunchbox! # Play the level again and kill the Treausre Yeti again, Treausre Yeti drops another lunchbox! Dark Ages Tombstones Glitch |110x110px]] There is a glitch in Dark Ages where gravestones spawn at the right end of the device's screen. The frequency of this glitch is unknown. Zombie Parrot glitch This must be done on Pirate Seas. # Let a Zombie Parrot steal a plant # Plant a Blover when it is flying up. # The Parrot will leave the plant on the screen # After sometime, The plant flies up by itself! I Won't give your plants glitch The frequency of this glitch is very rare, It is done on both devices. Sometimes when playing normal levels, The game doesn't give the player the plant as reward. So the player cannot get the plant Switch minecart plants glitch This can only be done on the Chinese version #Have the Final Boss Move a plant to the minecart tracks. # Drag the minecarts down. #If done correctly, there will be 2 plants on the minecart. #Drag the minecart back to the original place and the plants have swapped. Power Lily Glitch When a Wizard Zombie turns a Power Lily into a sheep, The Power Lily will give a plant food and become a sheep. When the Wizard Zombie is killed, the Power Lily will turn back and give another Plant Food. Flying Imp ate your brains glitch When a Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel is destroyed while it is bounced back by Spring Bean, The Imps will fly forward towards the left end corner, and the player will lose. Airborne Imp Glitch This happens when an imp is launched and gets buttered 1. Have a Kernel Pult in a lane with a Gargantuar/Zombie Bull/Imp cannon. 2.When the Imp is thrown,if the Kernel Pult launches butter on it,it will stay in midair. Sheep on Grave Glitch This glitch happens when a Grave buster turns into a sheep while it is removing a grave. This is how to carry it out. #Choose a level where Grave Buster and Wizard zombie can meet (such as Night 13) #Try to make sure there are no other plants on the lawn #When wizard zombie appears, plant the Grave Buster on one of the Graves #The wizard zombie will turn the Grave Buster into a sheep and it will be on the Grave Hitting a Zombie behind in the selection glitch This can be done on Wild West - Day 4. 1. Open Wild West Day 4 2. Plant the first Peashooter at whatever lane the zombie is in. 3. When the zombie falls down, the Peashooter will shoot 1 to 2 extra peas. One pea will pass the dead body completely. 4. When the pea is still going forward, the zombies in the next wave will show. 5. The pea will hit a zombie in the selection! Fainted Buttered Zombie Glitch This can be done on any level where Chili Bean and Kernel-pult are chosen. 1. Plant a Chili Bean near a zombie. 2. If timed correctly, a Kernel-pult could butter the zombie while it is eating it or right after it just ate it. 3. After the butter wears off, the zombie will stay alive and continue to move on instead of fainting and dying. Prospector Zombie GlitchCategory:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time If you kill a Prospector Zombie right as the dynamite blows up, when the zombie lands, its head will pop off. * It's just a visual glitch. Right before the Prospector Zombie jumps, and you kill him, he shows the animation after he lands. Background Glitch Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-33-25-1.png|Ancient Egyht with night background Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-33-10-1.png|Pirate Seas with night background Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-32-59-1.png|Wild West with night background Screenshot 2014-08-08-18-32-41-1.png|Far Future with night background Screenshot_2014-08-11-00-32-26.png|Dark Ages with day background 2014-08-20_223820.png Zombot Plank Walker Glitch Dr Zomboss will spawn zombies right in front of your house! (This was done on an ipod touch.) 1. Start Pirate Seas - Day 25. 2. Place a Spikeweed in front or near your house. 3. Wait until Dr Zomboss is on the same lane as the spikeweed. 4. Place Plant Food on that spikeweed. 5.Dr. Zomboss might stay there and spawn zombies! Note: The frecuency of this glitch is unknown. Flying Imp Cannon Glitch This may or may not work on regular levels #Go Dead Man's Booty #When you hear an Imp Cannon, Save and Quit #Go back #The Imp Cannon will fly up in the air and spawn back! Floating Imp Head Glitch (NOTE: THIS GLITCH IS IN THE CHINESE VERSION ONLY, AND IS SHOWN ON THE ANDROID VERSION) 1. Go to any Wild West level (Or any Daily Event challenges with the Wild West). 2. Make sure the Zombie Bull Rider has been flung. 3. A few seconds later, the Zombie Bull Rider's head will be on the Zombie Bull and will be on the lawn! Small Laser Glitch 1. Go onto any level of far future with a Gargantuar Prime. (Can't be conveyer) 2. Choose iceberg lettuce as one of your plants. 3. When the Gargantuar shoots its laser, immediately plant the iceberg lettuce on the Gargantuar. 4. Only half of the laser is sticking out from the Gargantuar.